


[VID] Look Into My Eyes

by cyborganize



Category: Avengers (Comics), Emerald City (TV 2016), The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborganize/pseuds/cyborganize
Summary: "These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art..."





	[VID] Look Into My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: bright flashes and fast cutting; short clip of gun violence

****[DOWNLOAD](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bwf7uylrur7yypa/LookIntoMyEyesOz_cyborganize.mp4?dl=0) / [subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1lvzbu337tj8kro/LookIntoMyEyes_EmeraldCity_cyborganize.srt?dl=0%22)** **

**Audio:** "Look Into My Eyes," Janelle Monáe

**Video:**

  * _Emerald City_ (NBC, 2017), episode 6 "Beautiful Wickedness," teleplay by Kelly Sue DeConnick
  * _The Wizard of Oz_ (dir. Victor Fleming, 1939)
  * Avengers Fairy Tales, No. 4 (Marvel, 2008)



Tickled by the challenge playlist for guest of honor [Kelly Sue DeConnick](http://kellysue.tumblr.com/), I figured I could manage a one-shot vid for the  _Emerald City_  episode that she wrote. It seemed appropriate to choose another song from the same album, and "Look Into My Eyes" was the shortest! It was perfect for the theme of media authorship as adaptation and transformation. I wanted to incorporate some comics since that's DeConnick's primary oeuvre. Did I know that Marvel did an Avengers reimagining of  _The Wizard of Oz_? I did not! I found that by looking on Wikipedia.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cyborganize.dreamwidth.org/2017/05/27/wiscon41vids.html


End file.
